Kenoshan Tale
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail is human but dies. What is his life like after his death.


Don't own any Bleach characters.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams, the last of the Kenoshan clan which was wiped out nearly three years ago. I was only five when a near by clan, that feared us since we had a secret power that no other clan has, came to kill us all. That power is the power to control elements but only one to two elements to a kenoshan, which is rare for one to have two. The only other gift we have is more of a curse that is we are born male but even if we are we can still give birth like any other women. Problem is that few of us are born that way but are born like any other human in the world. That was till the day I was born, which was the day the first to have the curse and use elemental powers was born.

On the day of my fifth birthday was the day they came and I was taken out of our village. Since then I have been living as a village girl in the village of the ones that wiped out my clan without mercy. It all changed on the day of my twentieth birthday that they had a man hunt for the last living Kenoshan. I tried to hide in the forest but as I was making my way there till the guards spotted me so I had to run to the forest. I was right about to enter when a guard got in front of me stopping me then grabs my arm allowing the others to catch up. One gets off of his horse and walks over to me then ties my arms behind my back then lets the one who caught me carry me to the main house.

Once there they all dismount then the man leads me inside as the others take care of the horses. Once we are in the main hall he forces me down onto my knees then leaves me there to wait for the main family to come. Once they do the head talks to his men then later on that day my head is cut off. Next thing I know is I wake in a strange town with only a kimono and fundoshi on. I then stand with little memories of my past then go to the closest building where a kind women helps. After only a few years I came to call the women Granny and helped her around her house till one night.

On that night I started have these dreams of two kids asking me what there names were but I didn't say. By the time I could make a guess I would wake from the dream and find myself sweating yet the room is freezing. After awhile of having the dreams I ask Granny "Is it normal to dream of some one asking for there name?"

She tells me "Only if your spirit is strong enough to become a soul reaper but I wonder if you are."

I tell her about the dreams so she encourages me to go to the school that they have for soul reapers. While I'm there they take me for a girl till I tell them but that only leads me to being bullied. While I'm there I do become friends with a little guy called Hanataro who didn't think I was a girl. As school moves on I get a good group of friends but my best friend is Hanataro even after we all graduate from it. I find my sword to be twin blades that are called Rin and Ran whose elements are the opposite of each other. Rin is ice as Ran is fire which they are the only ones in the world, so that way no one can copy me.

I'm then assigned into the thirteenth squad but I don't mind as long as I don't get mistaken as a girl. Everything was fine till the day when Rukia was brought back and those strangers came after her. One day as I was working Hanataro came to see me with two of them behind who talked me. I asked him "Hanataro, why are you helping them?"

He tells me "They want to keep Rukia from being executed, so I want to help them since she is our friend."

I look at the other two then look at him then tell him "Fine. I'll help you but only for Rukia."

He jumps for joy then hugs me so I just smile and leave with them since the captain is busy with other things. The next few moment contain us running around till we run into Kenpachi where I grab Hanataro and run but Ichigo stay's to fight. By the time the fight is over we find Ichigo and heal him so he can get back to saving Rukia. After awhile we get to the prison tower that Rukia is in and get her out but we are stopped by Byakuya. He seems really pissed so I start to back away till Ichigo aims to fight him but only gets hurt and has to run. More like he was taken Ryuichi who takes him away to train while me and Hanataro are sent back to our squads. I'm kept in my room for the most part which was fine till a group of soul reapers come into my room.

At first I thought that they only wanted to talk but things didn't go that way and I ended up getting raped. One tells me when the are done "It seems that you really are a boy but that only means you can't get pregnant. You also seemed to enjoy all of that so you must be a little slut specially with that other slut Hanataro. See ya."

Once they all leave I curl into a ball and start to cry that is till I hear a knock on the door. I then tell them "Y-you can come i-in."

The door opens to show Hanataro who seems to be in shock so I let him call for help once he comes back to his senses. With that his captain comes and takes a look me then lets one of the others carry me to there division. After I'm healed which takes nearly three days and the whole time Hanataro visits me when he can. Other than that I'm visited by Aisen who tells me of this plan that will get me away from those who raped me. He lets me think it over till the day of the trial where I have to meet with him before hand and give him my answer.

In the next few days I think of how I would ne leaving my friends but I also think about those who raped me. I go to meet with him where I tell him "I'll go with you but I wont stay if you hurt my friends."

He only nods his head and leads me to the place where Rukia will be killed but before she could be Ichigo saved her. At that time a fight broke out and Rukia threw to Renji who doesn't seem happy about that. After Ichigo fights Byakuya Aisen's plan goes into action but as it is he is about to be attacked so I move into action. I quickly pull out Rin and Ran to stop them by freezing there feet to the ground then put my blades away and stand next to Aisen.

After we are in Los Noches he creates his army then gets to work on other thing with the Hogyaku. As I start my new life in the is place I become friends with a few arrancar like Nnoitora and Tesra who usually are found together. I found out in the safest way that they are more than just master and servant when I was going to visit them and heard them threw the door. I then went to see Ulqiorra who was with Grimjow in the same position so I went to see one of the other arrancar. Things changed when he brought that girl with him who recognized me from before. At that time I avoid her at all cost till Ichigo and the others come to get her this time instead of Rukia.

During all the fighting I get hurt while going to help Tesra by Kenpachi since he started to fight Nnoitora. At the last moment I wanted to help both of them but it was to late, so I could only watch as they both died. Kenpachi then walks over to me and picks me up only to scold me for leaving with Aizen and making Hanataro worry. I tell him sorry but he only asks me to come back to the Seiretai which I do since my friends here are dead. I then have to wait till we can till I remember the item that Aisen gave me which I use to get us back.

I tell the head captain what Aisen told me which he believes and lets me on my way where I go to see Hanataro. After that I have to leave to help in the fight against Aisen which means I can use my new ability. During the battle I release bankai which shocked some but as I was making a charge on Aisen he grabs me at the throat. I try to get him to let go but I stop when he jabs his sword into my stomach and pulls it back out. He then throws me toward my captain who tries to help me but it was to late. With a wound to the heart and the previous wound to the gut I have little time to think about life.

I only hope in my next life that things turn out better.

The end.

* * *

r&r


End file.
